plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dandelion
:For other versions, see Dandelion (disambiguation). Dandelion is a special-edition premium plant released in the 3.4.4 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It can attack in the row it's planted on as well as the ones above and below. The bombs deal splash damage to any enemy that is in that tile. Additionally, if Blover or Hurrikale is used, two Dandelions on screen in the case of Blover, or two in its lane if Hurrikale is used, will release 12 small bombs, and then have to recharge before they can start attacking again. Being a special-edition plant, it can only be obtained for a limited time. However once obtained, it can be kept indefinitely. Almanac entry DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Multi-Lane RECHARGE: Mediocre Dandelions send explosive seeds down three different lanes, one lane at a time. Range Details: can attack targets in the lane above or below Special: may react to certain strong winds "Look," says Dandelion, shaking his head, "I'm not a leprechaun and I'm not a genie. You can blow my seeds off all you want, but I can't make your wish come true. I don't even know how that rumor got started." Plant Food ability When fed Plant Food, it shoots ten big dandelion seeds into the air, which float down slowly to random zombies, inflicting 10 damage. Strategies Prioritize placing Dandelions in areas where there is an absence of Winter Melons or Banana Launchers. This is also makes a good alternative use to Threepeaters. Once enough sun is saved up for heavy weapons in each lane, dig the Dandelions up. The use of Dandelion is drastically maximized in levels with great concentrations of high-flying zombies such as Dead Man's Booty and Terror from Tomorrow, provided the use of wind generating plants like Blover (a guaranteed wipe-out of all the flying zombies in the screen) and Hurrikale (pushing all the zombies in a lane 5 tiles back and one-hit kill to all flying zombies), Dandelions will inflict additional damage to high health zombies while stalling them at the same time. Dandelion's flying seed bombs also inflict splash damage, further increasing its usefulness with slowing plants like Winter Melon, Sap-fling, and the like. Dandelions also works well in tandem with Spikeweed or Spikerock (the latter is preferred) if dealing with high zombie densities. One of its downsides however is its mediocre recharge, high sun cost and a 15 second delay after being blown by the wind. It also has a very slow firing speed, so it must have sufficient support to stay alive. Also, try to put Dandelions on power tiles because when it is recharging (after using Blover and Hurrikale) you can use Plant Food on it to instantly recharge it. Gallery Trivia *It is very similar to its Chinese counterpart. Notable differences include the following: **A green colored head instead of a yellow one. **Different face, with an addition of eyebrows, and body. **Its attack affects three rows as opposed to one. **Their Plant Food abilities are different. **It is affected by wind-emitting plants. **Bombs launched by the Chinese version are dropped on zombies, while bombs launched by this version fly right into zombies. **Bombs launched by the Chinese version fly much slower than that launched by this version **Their sun costs are different. **In the Chinese version, if upgraded, its bombs keep flying until attack three zombies on its line if there are zombies on its lane. If there are no zombies on its line, the bombs fly away. Sometimes the bombs even fly back to attack the zombies. *It is the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that costs 275 sun. *It is the only plant affected by other plants, specifically Blover and Hurrikale, not including Torchwood. *Both of its costumes are references to its almanac entry. *In the order in which plants were released, Dandelion is the first plant since Tile Turnip to have a completely new sun cost. *Frostbite Caves' wind oddly does not affect it, despite being a powerful gust of wind. **This could be because the wind blows in the opposite direction and would mostly cause the seeds to be blown in the opposite direction, too. *The damage depends on which type of bomb it releases. 1 for the small bomb, 2.5 for the medium one and 10 for the big one. **The small bomb is released while using Blover/Hurrikale, the medium is released regularly and the large one while using Plant Food. *For a very short time following the official release of the 3.4.4 update, one could obtain this plant for 109 gems. Shortly after, the gem cost was changed to 129 gems. **If this is counted, then Dandelion would be the third plant to have its price changed, the first being Hurrikale and the second being Fire Peashooter. **It later was changed back to 109 gems on April 13, 2015 and strangely stayed in the shop after the Springening parties. *Despite being referred to as male in the almanac, the description for the 3.4.4 update in the App Store and Google Play, along with the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page and advertisements in game list it as female. *There is a glitch having to do with using it in a level in which the player cannot lose more than a number of plants. If he or she chooses Dandelion, it says that using it means losing a plant. **However, this probably refers to the use of Blover and Hurrikale on this plant, as both of these plants count as losing a plant. **When using, it will only count Blover or Hurrikale as losing a plant and not count the Dandelion. **In few devices, two plants are lost while using Blover or Hurrikale. *Dandelion's bomb explosion seems to be a mixture of the explosion created by blue spikes when Plant Food is used on Homing Thistle, and the explosion created by a flaming pepper from a Pepper-pult when it hits a zombie. *This and Pepper-pult are so far the only plants that are based off of a plant from one of the Chinese games. **However, the Pepper-pult in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars has yet to appear in that game. **Also, Chomper's design is very similar to its Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars counterpart. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Explosive Plants